


What You Do To Me

by allouette



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I came here for you, Adam. That's why I'm here. The only thing I wanted to happen was for you to let me in."</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/441973">Taking Love</a>. This won't make a lot of sense if you haven't read that story first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sandra for the beta!

"What the fuck, Shelton? Never would've pegged you for the love 'em and leave 'em kind. No note, no text, couldn't even wake me up to say kiss my ass you lousy lay. What's up with that, huh? Your momma didn't teach you any manners? Call me back, asshole."

***

"Did you break your phone? Lose it? Drop it in your cup of Bacardi or whatever the hell it is you drink? Or are you just not talking to me now?"

***

"Are you seriously going to turn me into a girl here? Can't you imagine how much I would hate that? Oh shit. You with your whacked out sense of humor, you better not be doing this on purpose just to fuck with me, Blake, I swear to god. But really, this is making me look a little pathetic here, dude. It's been four days and you're like, giving me the silent treatment or some bullshit like that. Give me a call."

***

"It was great, you know, having to be told by Carson that you weren't coming to the Upfronts today. God, I bet I looked like a real tool standing around waiting for you to show up. Luckily for me, I'm quick on my feet. I've got my brains, my wit; I can talk my way out of most anything, regardless of how awkward it might be. Especially when he tells me you're at home celebrating your anniversary. Congrats, man. Seriously. You really could have told me that yourself, you know. I'm not that much of an asshole."

***

"God fucking dammit, Blake. Stop being a pussy and pick up the damn phone!"

***

"I am five minutes away from calling your wife, you sonofabitch."

***

"Obviously that last one was a lie, but is that what this is about? Did you tell her? Are you having a big gay freak out or something? Fucking TALK to me. You don't have to go through whatever it is alone. You know, like you're forcing me to do. Oh, low blow, right? Yeah, well. Take it."

***

"I just jerked off thinking about you. I hope you listen to this one in public."

***

"I don't want to be friends with your voicemail anymore. It doesn't appreciate me the way you used to. So I'm done, Blake. I guess I'll see you when contracts require it, and holy shit, that won't be awkward at all, right? Fuck!"

***

It's late when the knock on Adam's front door comes. He doesn't hear it initially from where he's sitting at the piano in his bedroom, not until Frankie starts barking and runs out of the room. That alone is enough to make him stop playing and get up; everything is generally quiet around his house, especially at night, and no one can get onto his property unless they're invited or they know the code to the gate. It's not until Adam reaches the stairs that he hears the next knock, right before the barking starts again.

"Frankie!"

Even as he calls his dog away, there's an uneasy twist in his stomach. A glance at the clock before he left his bedroom told him it's after midnight, and he hates unexpected visitors, has no idea who it could possibly be. He can't think of anyone that would be dumb enough to just show up without calling him first because everyone knows how much it drives him crazy. But then he opens the door and comes face to face with Blake - Blake with his sad, tired eyes, looking worse than like shit, drunk or hungover or a sick combination of both that only Blake could manage.

Adam isn't sure how long he just stands there, or if Blake even says anything to him, but Frankie's cold wet nose pushing on his bare arm visibly snaps him out of his daze. He blinks, and then narrows his eyes a little when he focuses on Blake again. "Did you fucking forget what a phone is?"

Blake ducks his head, adjusting the strap on the bag slung over his shoulder. "Ah, yeah, I know I should have called first, but I kinda figured if I did, you'd've said no and hung up on me, so..."

"Said no to what?"

"To me," Blake says simply, honestly as he looks up again.

Adam inhales a deep breath, and neither one of them are sure if the sound he makes when he breathes out is a laugh or a sob. "What the fuck's the matter with you?" he asks and turns around, walking away. He leaves the door open, though, and Blake takes that as his invitation to follow. 

The words 'I'm sorry' are stuck in Blake's throat, but he knows Adam would probably throw a punch if he let those words tumble out. So he silently follows Adam through the kitchen where he stops for a shot of tequila before making his way back upstairs. 

In the bedroom, Adam takes his place at the piano again. Blake sets his bag down near the door, dragging a hand through his hair as he sinks down into one of the black leather chairs off to one side of the room, worn in and comfortable. Adam plays a few random notes that lead into part of a song Blake doesn't recognize. It's a slow melody; the undertones just sad and depressing enough to make the hair on Blake's arms stand up because he feels the music to his core. It would be enough to make him nauseous if his stomach wasn't already in knots.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Adam asks as the song is ending, his fingers slowly sliding off of the keys.

Blake sighs softly, thinking for a few moments before he answers. "I don't think I can. I mean, I don't know how to explain it. I think I just... wanted too much," he says, staring at his hands, twisting his fingers together nervously. "And I sorta flipped the fuck out as soon as I realized exactly how much I... or I don't know, I just..." Blake pauses for a few moments and scrubs a hand roughly over his face, trying to recollect his thoughts and put them into words that actually make sense. "I know I should've called you back. But I also know that if I'd talked to you, I would've wanted... more. Fuck, Adam, I can't explain this. I just know I fucked up, alright?”

Blake is standing up again by the time he finishes, dragging his fingers through his hair. He looks over at Adam, catches his gaze when Adam finally looks up from the piano keys. "You should get some sleep," is all he says when he finally speaks, surprising Blake. "You look like you're coming off the wrong end of a bender."

Any other time, Blake probably would've laughed at that, turned it into some kind of joke. Not tonight, though. Tonight he's too tired, too worn thin and barely holding on to what sanity he feels like he has left. So instead, he just nods in agreement and grabs his bag; after another glance back at Adam, he heads down the hall to set up camp in one of the guest rooms. He's completely exhausted, his nerves shot, but now that he's here at least, it doesn't take long for sleep to drag him under.

***

Adam doesn't hear a sound from Blake until close to noon when he's stretched out on his yoga mat in the living room working through his daily routine. Frankie gets up to investigate at the sound of feet on the stairs, and Adam can't help but smile to himself when he hears Blake swear behind him then make a beeline for the kitchen. _'Subtly will never be your middle name, Shelton,'_ Adam thinks to himself, bending and stretching into a new position.

Blake's voice cuts through the silence again a minute later, gruff and irritated when he calls out from the kitchen. "Would it kill you to have a damn normal coffee pot instead of this fancy bullshit?" he asks, and Adam rolls his eyes before breaking position to go and help the guy amidst more grumblings of, "What the hell is this thing?"

When Adam gets into the kitchen, Blake is staring at the french press sitting on the counter like it's from another planet. He moves it out of Blake's line of sight without a word, knows there's really no point in trying to explain the how's and why's of it right now, and retrieves the single cup coffee maker from one of the cabinets.

"Is this less alien to you?" he asks as he plugs it in and adds water. "Do you need me to hold your hand while it brews?"

"Jackass," Blake grumbles, arms crossed over his chest as he leans back against the counter.

"Killer bed head you've got going on, by the way," Adam says, finally getting a good look at Blake - still in the same clothes he had on the night before, barefoot, his hair going in every direction but the right one, blue eyes not quite as tired. "I take it you slept okay?"

"Like the dead actually. I haven't been doin' enough of that lately, I guess."

"Did you forget how to shower, too? You kinda stink, man. I didn't know you were really serious all those times you talked about having vomit on your shirt."

Blake laughs a little at that, can't help it one bit, looking down at the stain on his shirt in disgust. "It's usually not true! Hardly ever, anyway. Ugh, I kinda forgot I did that. The turbulence on the flight over here didn't agree with my bender, as you called it. Well, this isn't humiliating at all."

Adam flashes a small smile, shaking his head a little. "Blake, I knew you were a hot mess the day we met. You don't have to get embarrassed about it now. It's part of what makes you so fucking great."

Blake grins at the compliment - a rather backhanded one, but he takes whatever he can get - but the moment doesn't last long. Adam hands him a steaming cup of coffee a moment later and excuses himself from the room, leaving Blake alone with his thoughts and disgusting shirt. He makes a face at himself and takes a sip of his coffee, surprised to find it slightly sweet - just how he likes it. He must have missed Adam adding in the sugar he always puts in, and he tells himself not to read anything into it as he carries his mug back upstairs. God knows he's long overdue for a long shower and a fresh set of clothes.

***

Freshly showered and no longer repulsive, Blake finds Adam outside on the balcony, his eyes fixed on some unknown point off in the distance. Blake steps up next to him, rests his forearms on the railing, squinting against the sun as he admires the view laid out before him. It's actually rather beautiful, if a little overly bright, but hangovers have a way of making the sun's glare harsher than it normally would be. He lets the silence linger for a minute or two before he clears his throat, licks his lips.

"So. On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you still want to punch me in the face?" he asks, glancing over at Adam.

The corner of Adam's mouth twitches and he turns to face Blake, giving him a slow, smooth once over with his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Six and a half, seven."

"What would that turn into if I told you I'm sorry?"

"Really? You're going to play the 'I'm sorry' card now?"

"I wasn't goin' to because I know how small those words are in some situations, but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry for bein' an asshole and the shittiest friend ever."

Adam nods a little, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back against the concrete railing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you stop to think for one second about how I might have felt during your little meltdown, or whatever the hell you want to call it? Even one time? Because I don't think you did."

"I thought about you the whole goddamn time, Adam. That was sorta the problem," Blake answers but Adam just shakes his head.

"No, not about me. About how I felt. My feelings. Not just yours."

Blake lets out a sigh, turning to face Adam more, resting his hip against solid concrete. "I guess I just thought you were fine. I mean, you're pickin' girls out of the Victoria's Secret magazine like chicks pick out underwear-"

"You know what, no," Adam says, waving a hand, cutting Blake off before he can finish. "You don't get to do this. You bailed on me, okay? So you don't get to act like a jealous prick when it comes to who I choose to spend my free time with. I just don't get you, dude. I don't understand why you're here right now, why you showed up at my front door in the middle of the night. Why did you come here instead of going to your place? I mean, what, did your drunken haze make you forget you own a house out here?"

"No, I- I couldn't stand it anymore, and I wasn't going to just pick up the phone and call you after…" Blake pauses for a beat, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I thought it'd be better to do this in person, I guess. I thought you deserved that instead of a lousy phone call sayin' I'm sorry."

Adam blinks, lets that sink in for a moment before he says, "Oh," and when he laughs a few seconds later, it's completely lacking in humor. "So that's it then? This your way of letting me down easy?"

It's Blake's turn to blink, confusion clearly written on his face. He's about to speak when Adam cuts him off with a hard shove to the chest, his anger back in full force. "Fuck you, Blake! For being a world class dick and doing what you did, then coming back here looking so fucking destroyed, like you're the one that got shit on," he says, and he's in Blake's face, finger jabbing into Blake's chest with emphasis as he sees fit. "I can't even really be mad at you anymore because you're just so…you're _you_ , and you're _too fucking good_ , and I know you've probably got a damn good reason for dicking me over somewhere in that stupid brain of yours, but I really don’t want to hear it right now! You piss me off like you wouldn't believe, god fucking damn it!" Adam yells before he turns and storms off into the house, leaving Blake even more confused than he was before. 

***

The minutes pass by after Adam leaves - it could be ten, could be twenty, Blake isn't sure, but he waits and then waits some more before making any sort of move to go find him. He knows after an outburst like that, Adam needs a little bit of space; fortunately it gives him a chance to figure out what the hell just happened, and what he’s going to say. When he finally does man up and go search for Adam, Blake finds him pacing around in his bedroom, worked up in a way Blake has never seen before. He stands there at the door and watches, waits until Adam realizes he's there before he says anything. 

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do whatever you want, Blake," Adam says and stops pacing, facing away from him. "That's what you're good at, right? I don't really care."

It takes Blake all of about two seconds to think about it, then he's crossing the room, only stopping when there's about a foot left between him and Adam's back. He sees Adam tense for a second as he feels Blake invade his personal space, and when he turns around, Blake closes that last little bit of distance between them, pressing their mouths together. When it becomes clear that Adam isn't going to push him away, Blake brings his hands up, one cupping the side of Adam's face, the other his neck as Blake deepens the kiss. It's dizzying for a moment because just as quickly as Adam is pulling Blake closer, he's breaking away again.

"Okay, I’ve heard of mixed messages before, but this is ridiculous.” he says, slightly breathless, perplexed and seriously reconsidering the whole punching Blake in the face thing.

"Back there, before, you said that that was my way of lettin' you down easy. I think we're both confused about what's goin' on here. At least I know I sure as hell am."

Adam's heart lurches in his chest and he clenches his jaw for a second. He's not going to suddenly get his hopes up when he still doesn't know what the fuck is going on. "I've been lost for a long fucking time, Shelton. So why don’t you finally explain to me what it is that’s exactly happening here."

He watches Blake visibly exhale, dragging a nervous hand through his hair. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do, Adam. And I realize now that me just showin' up here and thinkin' that that alone would somehow be enough to magically answer some of your questions was completely stupid and made me look like a real jackass. I obviously wasn't in my right mind and I'm sorry. Again," he says with a sigh, physically deflating and sinking down to sit on the foot of Adam's bed. He's quiet for a few long, lingering moments, staring down at his hands before he speaks again. "The truth is I got scared. And I ran."

"What were you scared of?" Adam asks, and looking at him now, it's crazy how someone as big as Blake can look so goddamn small.

"You. How much I wanted you. How I knew I wasn't gonna be able to stop. When I told you that night that I wasn't there for just you, I wasn't lying."

It's Adam's turn to sit down now, and he is more than positive that his heart is going to pound right out of his chest. It's an unexpected reaction, but it's sort of fitting for such unexpected revelations. "You could've talked to me, Blake. Hell, I was begging you to talk to me."

"And said what, exactly?" Blake asks, finally looking at Adam again for the first time since he started talking. "Hey, sorry I ditched you but I'm havin' a hard time dealin' with the fact that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and--"

"What?" Adam interrupts because _what?_ And _holy shit._

Blake drops his head into his hands, pressing his fingers against his eyes. "Goddamn it," he breathes out, harsh and ragged. "That is not what I wanted to say."

Adam's mind flashes back to six weeks ago, to rough hands on his skin, waking up to Blake's voice in his ear and... god. _God_. He's suddenly smacked in the face with the realization of what exactly that was, what Blake was doing, and the breath Adam sucks in is painful. He feels himself flush with heat from head to toe, his face on fire, and if his heart beats any harder, any louder, he's sure Blake will be able to hear it from across the room.

He's out of his seat a second later only to slide to his knees in front of Blake, slowly reaching up to pry those ridiculously huge hands away from his face. Crystal blue eyes are red, wet, and he's quick to look away from Adam, though he doesn't fight the grip Adam has on his wrists.

"Christ, I need a drink," he mutters, but Adam shakes his head, squeezes tighter.

"No. You're not hiding from me right now. Why did you come here, Blake? What did you want to happen?"

"I already told you why. I was going crazy, and I couldn't stand it anymore - bein' away from you and not talkin' and then knowin'... I came here for you, Adam. That's why I'm here. The only thing I wanted to happen was for you to let me in," Blake finally admits it, meeting and holding Adam's gaze.

It's a little breathtaking looking at Blake in this moment; Adam recognizes some of the intensity he's seeing shining in those eyes, saw it weeks ago when Blake was brimming with confidence and taking what he wanted. Adam moves his hands from around Blake's wrists, tangles their fingers together. There's a flash in Blake's eyes when he licks his lips, and it's taking every ounce of control Adam has not to jump on him. But there are still things he needs to know, and goddamn it, he is really starting to hate talking so much.

"What about your wife?"

The corners of Blake's mouth twitch as he glances down at their hands, and the look Adam sees there is something not quite sad, more like bittersweet. He's sure there's a long story behind it, knows he will probably hear the whole thing at some point in time. "She thinks you're gonna break my heart."

Adam scoffs because what the hell? But then yeah, he gets it, that's actually a very reasonable assumption to make. Although he is surprised she doesn't have a shotgun locked and loaded, the bullet with Adam's name on it. He's about to say as much, but then Blake is speaking again and all of those thoughts disappear as quickly as they came.

"You, the way you make me feel, it scares the hell out of me. I'm scared to death here, Adam. Part of me feels like I never should of said yes to you that night because it was like openin' a goddamn floodgate and I should of known that that was gonna happen. But at the same time, there was just... There was no way I could say no, there was no way I couldn’t be completely selfish and grab that chance and take everything I could get out of it. I should of known what it would do to me, and I think maybe I did know, but you're… Hell, you're _you_ and I _had_ to."

Adam doesn't even know what to say to that, feels like they have made it to the point where they're past words now anyway, so he does the only thing he can - he pushes himself up, surging forward, pressing his mouth to Blake's in a kiss that feels very much like a new beginning for as desperate as it is. Blake whimpers - literally fucking _whimpers_ \- and slides his hands under Adam's thighs, hauling him up, closer, onto his lap. With the way the manhandling goes straight to his dick, Adam thinks he would be perfectly happy letting Blake do that to him every single day from now on. Each searing kiss melts into the next until they're both dizzy and struggling to keep up, Adam's hands buried in Blake's hair, Blake's own still gripping Adam's thighs and trying to pull him closer even though it isn't possible. He keeps pulling, groans into the kiss as Adam grinds against him, pulls until he falls backward on the bed and Adam lands sprawled out on top of him.

There's a slow sort of scramble to get situated properly on the bed, Blake sliding back as Adam crawls over him and loses his shirt in the process. Adam takes his time after that peeling the clothes from Blake's body; shirt buttons get unfastened slowly one at a time, Adam's mouth following the trail of newly revealed skin, pants unbuttoned and unzipped in a maddening way until Blake is almost cursing and pressing up against Adam's hand. By the time they're off, there's a slight tremble just under Blake's skin, and Adam feels it as he slides his hands along Blake's slides, straddles his thighs, that uncontrollable twitch present there under his fingertips.

"You're shaking," he says with a slight smirk, and Blake flushes, smacks Adam's hands away from his ribs before grabbing Adam's fingers and holding on.

"Shut up," Blake mumbles, tugging on Adam's hands and pulling him down into a kiss.

Adam grins into the kiss, giving Blake's hands a squeeze before he pulls his own free. "It's adorable," he says against Blake's mouth, getting his hands on Blake's skin again, and it's still there, that little tremor under his touch.

"I can't help it. This is what you do to me."

The statement makes Adam pause for just a moment - the disbelief that he's still hearing these things come out of Blake's mouth, that Blake feels the way he does in the first place. It's so much more than Adam was expecting, but he's realizing more and more with every passing second that he wants nothing less and also so much more.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or do I gotta do all the work myself here?" Blake asks, and it's enough to snap Adam back into action, leaning over Blake to press another kiss to his lips.

"You're such a dick," Adam murmurs softly, and Blake's smiling right there against his mouth as his hands slide down the back of Adam's cotton pants.

"I know, it's another one of those things I can't help," he replies, words trailing off into a groan as he rocks up at the same time Adam grinds his hips down, and he really can't figure out why Adam is still wearing pants. 

He grunts as much, tries to push them down with his forearms without pulling his hands out and letting go of the palms full of ass he's currently holding onto. Adam is practically bubbling with laughter, and he shifts back enough to get his pants down and off while losing as little contact with Blake as possible. Blake's boxer briefs are shucked off next, and then it's game on, all skin on skin from here on out. When Adam kisses Blake this time, it's deep and searing, so full of want and pure need that Adam finds it hard to stop, kisses Blake again and again until his lips feel bruised and Blake's fingers are digging into his hips in a way that would be painful if he wasn't completely drunk on Blake's mouth. He's just sliding a hand down between them, his fingers in the process of wrapping around Blake's cock when Blake lets out a groan, putting his hands on Adam's body just right to flip their positions smooth and quick. Adam bucks up against him because fuck, the manhandling, he can't take it, it makes his whole body throb.

"You're really fucking killin' me here, Adam," Blake breathes out and he sounds so wrecked already, it's delicious.

"I haven't even really done anything to you yet."

"I _know_!"

He's not purposely trying to be a jackass, he really isn't, but Adam grins anyway and threads his fingers through Blake's hair, swallowing back a gasp when Blake's teeth scrape over his neck. "What do you want me to do to you, Shelton?" he asks, hooking one of his legs around the back of Blake's thigh. "Or is this about what you want to do to me?"

There aren't words to describe the sound Blake makes against Adam's neck, the choked off whimper-moan that he tries to muffle by biting down on warm skin. He hikes Adam's leg up around his waist, hips pressed together, and moves his mouth down a little, biting and sucking another mark.

"Oh fuck, you want it so bad, don't you?" Adam asks, his voice wavering a little as he drags his hands down Blake's back, rocks up against him. "Anything you want, Blake. Take it."

It's a little bit of a frenzied blur for a few minutes after that - fumbling for lube, Blake's hands shaking as he works Adam open, drawing it out until he's cursing and begging - then it all snaps back into focus with Adam back on top again, straddling Blake's hips as he slowly sinks down onto Blake's cock.

"Fuck," Adam groans out, sweaty hands clutching at Blake's side, the sheets. " _Fuck_. You really have to let me do this to you."

Blake gives an experimental little thrust, shifts Adam on top of him slightly before he does it again. "Okay," he responds through gritted teeth. "Later. Next time."

Those words send a shudder through Adam's body; they make his dick twitch, his hands slapping down hard on Blake's chest to brace himself against because he's five seconds away from losing his fucking mind. "Jesus Christ, Blake. You can't just say shit like that to me right now."

"You're the one that brought it up right now!" Blake points out, bending his knees to plant his feet against the mattress because if Adam's just going to sit there and bitch, he's more than happy to do this himself.

"You're a menace, why are you _still_ talking? Less talking, more fu-- _ahh_!" Adam's rambling words are cut off by a sharp thrust of Blake's hips, and he rolls with it, his eyes falling closed. "Fuck, yes, more of that."

Blake gets a nice grip on Adam's slim hips, fingers digging into sweaty skin as the thrusts up into him; the pace is quick, hot, weeks of pent up _everything_ spilling out with every rhythmic movement of their bodies. Adam leans back slightly, grips the thick muscle of Blake's thighs and it's so fucking perfect like this - every upward drive of Blake's hips, the fluid way Adam rocks back against him, it's all driving sharp spikes of pleasure through Adam's body, lighting him up inside.

It might be too good - the first time there's ever been such a thing - because the longer Blake goes, the harder he thrusts, the faster Adam feels his control slipping away. And then there's a big, hot hand wrapping around his cock, and Adam bucks forward with a groan, practically falling over Blake's chest before he can catch himself. 

There's a breathless laugh in his ear and Blake asking, "you good?" as Adam gets his palms braced against the mattress.

"Bastard," he says back before leaning in and pressing a slow, lingering kiss to Blake's mouth. 

Blake takes advantage of the momentary distraction to slow things down, gets his arms wrapped around Adam and tips them both sideways. He brings Adam's leg up, hooks it over his shoulder, and he's able to press in so fucking close like this; they're sharing air and sweat slick skin slides together as Blake starts to move between Adam's legs again, sinking in slow and deep. Adam groans out loud because fuck, no, _this_ is too much, and he clutches at Blake's side, trying to hold on as tightly as possible.

"Fuck, Blake, you have no idea… how fucking incredible you feel," Adam moans. 

His toes are curling over Blake's shoulder and against the bed, and he slides his free hand between them, wraps it around his dick and knows it isn't going to take much longer for him to come. Blake brings a hand up to the back of his neck and pulls him into another kiss, stealing his breath and the tiny fraction of control Adam has left. The kiss breaks, but Blake stays right where he is, fingers in Adam's wet hair, their foreheads almost pressed together as he looks down between them, watching Adam's hand work his cock. The muscles in Adam's stomach are twitching, clenching tight until his whole body follows suit as he finally comes, white hot spurts over his fingers that Blake wants to get his mouth on. Blake fucks him through the aftershocks, through the comedown, quick and shallow thrusts that send him spiraling rapidly over the edge into his own orgasm, their bodies pressed flush together as he rides it out.

Adam shifts his body a little, brings his leg down around Blake's waist and that tremble just under his skin is back as Adam drags his hand over Blake's side, along his arm. He holds Blake close as he catches his breath, even still when Blake tries to move away, says, "no, not yet," and presses their foreheads together, breathing slowly evening out, falling in sync. His other leg is starting to fall asleep under Blake's weight, all pins and needles tingling in his muscles but Adam doesn't care, would rather drag his fingers through Blake's sweat soaked hair and pull him into a kiss instead of move. "Can I be really lame for a minute?" he whispers softly against Blake's lips, the kiss barely broken.

"Mm, go for it."

"The thing you said before that you didn't want to say... I should probably admit I'm kinda in love with you, too. And I'm not just saying that because you just fucked me stupid."

Blake laughs, tipping his head back a little to get a better look at Adam's face. "Kinda?"

"Fine, completely. You menace. We’re gross."

"You're gross."

"Already rethinking that love thing." Blake huffs out another soft laugh at that, giving Adam's hip a push as he rolls him over onto his back and starts kissing his way along Adam’s chest. As soon as Adam realizes what he's doing, feels the heat of Blake's mouth on his skin, cleaning up the mess with lips and tongue and the scrape of his teeth, Adam lets out a weak groan. "Oh my _god_ , why..."

There's a deep hum from down around his stomach, hard suction then the sharp nip of teeth before Blake is pulling away and sliding up along the bed to settle next to Adam. He tugs at the sheet, making a vague attempt at covering them up a little before he presses against Blake's side. 

It's still fairly early in the afternoon, but Adam thinks they have earned a nap and if he wants to cuddle in the process, he has no shame. Blake's hand lands on the back of his neck once again, fingers sliding over his skin, through his hair, a slow and gentle rub that would make Adam purr if he was some sort of feline. He lets out a heartfelt sigh instead, melting even further into Blake and the bed, completely boneless and content.

"So that one message you left me," Blake says after a few minutes of blissful silence, Adam on the verge of falling asleep but now on the verge of being pissed if Blake isn’t about to say something good. "Was it true? Did you really jerk off thinkin' about me?"

Adam tilts his head back, flashing a sleepy smirk. "Did you listen to it in public?"

"I asked you first."

"Mm, I'll never tell."

"You did!"

"Did you listen to it and have to do the same thing?"

Blake hesitates for a beat, but that one split second is enough to give him away. "Go to sleep, Adam."

Adam laughs, presses his face against Blake's shoulder. "You so did."

"I didn't say that."

"Dude, you didn't have to say it."

"Jackass," Blake sighs, sliding his arm around Adam's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Their legs tangle together under the sheet, Adam leaning in to press a kiss to the side of Blake's neck. "Yeah, but you fucking love me. And if your ass is gone again when I wake up this time, I swear to _god_ \--"

"Hey, no." Blake's arm tightens automatically and he turns his head, pressing his mouth to Adam's forehead. "I'm not goin' anywhere. You're stuck with me now. Sucks for you, buddy."

Adam's eyes fall closed and he smiles, the sudden tension that filled his body at the thought of Blake disappearing again slowly melting away. "Pretty sure I can live with it. Especially now that I know you can kill me with sex."

As soon as Blake starts laughing, Adam joins in, and it's beautiful, how happy he is in this moment, how happy they both are. He feels it with every fiber of his being, feels it pumping through his veins, this buzz of pure bliss that he's truly never felt before. He raises his head just enough to catch Blake's gaze, eyes meeting and locking; Blake is grinning like a idiot because he's still so completely amused and Adam knows as sure as he's breathing that Blake feels the same way he does.

Life doesn't get more right than this.


End file.
